


Parade's with Shorties

by Pluitua



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluitua/pseuds/Pluitua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to a parade sounded horrible, to many people taller than him squeezed together like sardines.</p>
<p>Luckily Mummy didn't mind giving him a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade's with Shorties

  
Mangu did not like when his height was brought up in conversation, as it was always brought up as a point of ridicule. Many times had it been used to try to insult him, often resulting in his fist making fast contact with the speakers nose.

This, of course, depended on the offender. Ususally it was demons back at the village trying to pick a fight, succeding and losing said fight. The times his bandmembers were along it varied between him being hold back or being told 'If you still continue even when they've fallen unconcious i'm intervening, otherwise, go ahead.'  
When the others got insulted was among the fastest he'd gotten ready to kill someone.  
Bat especially had bad luck with it, the worst one among them to have it. The halfblind ass wasn't strong enough to do fistfights yet other demons somehow couldn't keep themselves from bothering him. In Midi City myumons didn't have the courage to comment about it to his face, or say anything to his bandmembers for that matter. He'd gotten into less fights as a result, to his relief.

Which is why, he was skeptical about coming along to a parade, a scene of being surrounded by myumons taller than, not able to see two feet in front of him. But he was lured into coming when he heard there would be food stalls of many varieties at the end. A decision he was quickly regretting.

And of course, it turned out exactly like he thought it would, only somehow worse. He couldn't see shit, he'd gotten separated from the others and was more or less trapped in a group of myumons all taller than him. Habu was growing agitated from where he was wrapped around him, closer to him than usual. The parade hadn't even started yet but it was growing crowded quickly.

Growing tired and anxious of his continued status as a canned sardine, he pushed his way between myumons, snarling at them to move out of the way. As he got out of the grouping, he felt his arm grabbed ahold off and started being pulled of to the side, almost yelling at the person before seeing said hand was completely bandaged.

Mummy pulled him along to under a shade tent before stopping and letting go, nodding to a stool sitting beside them. "You doing okay?"

"Just lovely." Mangu mumbled back, sitting down with a heavy thump and letting out a sigh, finally able to breathe properly. The sun was bright but not enough to be uncomfortable, even so the shade was nice.

"Doesn't these people have anything better to do than trap others in their groupings? Fucking irritating, could barely breathe in there." He growled out in a low voice, glaring at Mummy when he heard a low chuckle from him.   
Letting out an angry huff at the hand reaching under his hood and ruffling his hair, he pulled back from the cool hand and reaching back to pull up his hood again.

"Stop laughing, be glad I didn't punch anyone." Mummy was looking at him with a weird expression that made his stomach feel weird, pulling his hood closer to his face and feeling warmer than before. He put the blame on his empty stomach.  
Patting Habu as he had uncowled from the tense stance the snake had taken before, he glanced at the other myumons getting ready to start the parade. "You're starting soon right?"

Mummy nodded, picking up the large drum and securing it to his front, shoulder pads, gloves and silly hat in place, drum and hat decorated with their band icon.  
"I still don't know why you decided to sign up for this." Mangu said, standing up and walking beside Mummy as others took their place.  
"I thought it could be an intresting experience."

Mangu huffed in response, trying not to get separated from his bandaged friend as more and more people started gathering around, opting to grab onto his arm until they stopped, ignoring the staredown he was getting.

"Don't think i'll be able to see anything..." Looking around there were more people gathering, likely even more further down the road.

Mummy was silent for a moment while Mangu released the death grip he had developed on the bandaged arm, before suddenly feeling his feet leave the ground as hands lifted him up, and up, and finally being settled on a pair of shoulders.

"What the-" Gripping onto the hands holding him steady, Mangu suddenly found himeslf VERY high up, looking over every myumon present. "Now you can see right?"  
Of course he could see, he could see the top of every head present. Shifting to sit more comfortably, carefully so he wouldn't fall off, he looked around the area from his new vantage point.

"If you can keep your balance while we're walking you can sit there until it's over, just watch your legs." He swung his legs at Mummy's chest in response, torn between feeling humiliated by sitting on someone's shoulders like a child and the giddiness of being higher up than anyone else.  
The sound of a whistle made the chatter quet down, people starting to get ready to march. Settling his arms on Mummy's head and resting his chin on them, he mumbled out a thanks, not seeing the small smile from his ride.

-

The parade was, without a doubt, much more enjoyable when he was free of crowds.  
The breeze felt nice when it wasn't blocked by anyone else, he could hear the music better than the spectators, just barely scraping the line of being to loud. It was a little warm under his dark hoodie, that was thankfully sleeveless and thanks to Mummy being naturally cool to the touch he didn't get to warm. The view he had from here was not something he would be forgetting anytime soon.

Bat, Smog and Taz found them with little trouble after a while. The teasing almost made him try to kick at them, but the chances of falling off or distracting Mummy was to high. They redeemed themselves when they brought him candy-floss however.  
When the march was finally stopping at the point they started after a couple laps, he was a little sweaty under his hood from the sun and numb from the thighs down to his feet.  
So when Mummy had gotten his drum removed from him, put away his drumsticks and reached up to put him down, as soon as his numbed legs touched the ground he almost crumpled into a heap on the ground, grabbing onto the arms now holding him up.   
Mangu tried to stand up by himself, managing to almost stand straight by leaning against Mummy for support, grumbling angrily to himself and vaguely hearing Smog saying they'll go on ahead while trying to shake the feeling back into his legs.

"Do we have to get Smog to carry you home? My shoulders are too sore."

"No, I'm fine. Just gotta, get the blood flowing." His legs were starting to get the feeling back into them, still couldn't stand properly.  
"....Sorry about your shoulders." He mumbled, trying to stand properly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that bad. If anything they're a bit moist." Suddenly becoming very aware of how close they were standing right now, feeling the rumbling from Mummy's chest when he talks and took a step away on wobbly feet.

Scowling at the comment, Mangu smacked him. "Good. Carry me home then." His face was warm.

"Nice try, but no." Stepping away didn't do much as Mummy decided to push his hood back and ruffling his hair.  
"Hey! Cut that out!" He tried slapping the hand away, only to find it caught in a soft but firm grip, looking up to find Mummy staring at him, face now less covered than before. 'What is he doing why is he holding my hand why is there a hand on my shoulder is he moving closer-' Mangu's thought's got interuppted by something pressing against his lips. Mummy had always been taller than him, their height difference increasing more and more through the years. He had to bend down to reach and Mangu tried to stand on his toes to make it easier, wrapping his free arm around his neck and closing his eyes.

When his still numb feet started to shake from standing on his toes he pulled away, taking a step back and smacking Mummy on the shoulder. "Don't do that in public, asshole."  
He only got a smile in response, bandages being readjusted to cover his face once again.  
They were still holding hands, fingers now interlocked.

He blamed the fluttery feeling in his stomach on hunger.  
Mangu started pulling Mummy with him by the hand, spouting how he was hungry and wanted to eat something.


End file.
